


Ромео и Ромео

by Pavlikovskaya



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt, The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gay Bar, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Rating T-M, fthegoldfinch2020: драбблы/мини g-t
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavlikovskaya/pseuds/Pavlikovskaya
Summary: Тео в поисках себя.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Francis Abernathy, Theodore Decker/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Ромео и Ромео

**Author's Note:**

> [Профиль автора на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/1245724)  
> 1) Одно упоминание члена, пограничный рейтинг.  
> 2) Фрэнсис Абернати - персонаж «Секретной истории», канонически появляющийся в Щегле (поэтому это не кроссовер, но тег на всякий случай поставили). Открытый гей, который однако был вынужден жениться. Тео его знает, но подробностей в книге нет.  
> 3) «Ромео и Ромео» — реальное кафе, только не в Нью-Йорке.  
> 4) И да, Борис «мы были подростками, нам нужны были девочки» Павликовский ревнует, как черт.  
> 

— Ты единственный парень, с которым я спал, — сказал ему тогда Борис, и это звучало скорее как насмешливое «я не гей», чем признание в супружеской верности.

«Это ничего не значило», — улыбаются его губы, смотрят с опасным прищуром раскосые глаза. «Странно, однако, — кривится в ответ рот Тео, — что ты сразу об этом подумал. Хоть я даже не это имел в виду. Смешно, не так ли?»

Тео хотелось выплюнуть ему это в его наглое лицо. С каких пор он не может задеть его чувства? Борису-то это даётся легко.

«А ты для меня — нет, — оттарабанивают пальцы Тео по столу бара, — не единственный. Я трогал тебя своими грязными гомосексуальными ручонками, а ты даже не подозревал».

Кажется несправедливым, что Борису было бы плевать, если бы он узнал. Даже нелепа мысль о том, что его — пятно нефти на асфальте, чернила на коже, чёрный дым из промышленных труб — можно загрязнить. Осквернить такими нюансами, как ориентация Тео. Он только рассмеётся. Не надменно даже, просто весело, но с обидной ноткой «ну ты даёшь».

Борис правда у него не единственный. Даже смешно. Было бы ещё смешнее, если бы он спал только с черноволосыми твинками, выглядящими так, будто они в паре секунд от передоза. Пик комедии, однако, был в том, что их-то Тео избегал как чумы.

*

Так получилось, что Тео забрёл в этакий специфичный район Нью-Йорка, бывшее гетто, который, как обычно бывает, за последний десяток лет стал модным местом сборищ такой же специфичной молодёжи. Тео оказался там не потому, что внезапно решил отрастить бороду и стать хипстером из тех, кто носит клетку и дышит кофе из Старбакса; всё было гораздо тривиальнее. Одним из побочных эффектов опиоидов был невыносимый зуд в мозгу, от которого судорогой дёргается глаз и чешутся запястья. Силы уходят из тела мгновенно, заменяясь тревожностью и маниакальной резкостью в движениях и речи. В таком состоянии работа шла из рук вон плохо, и ему оставалось или закинуться снова, или же отвлечь себя чем-то монотонным, но занимающим мозг, — и Тео, как советовали ему бесчисленные психиатры с одинаковыми вежливо-обеспокоенными лицами, решил пройтись.

«Пройтись» на языке наркомана и в принципе не совсем психически здорового человека не означало прошвырнуться до желатерии в конце улицы, чтобы взять себе сводящее язык кислостью лимонное мороженое, которое любил Хоби. Для Тео это означало широким шагом обманчиво-целенаправленно (чтобы не привлекать внимание прохожих праздностью, ведь паранойю никто не отменял) сворачивать на незнакомые улицы, забегать в похожие на лабиринты подземные переходы, садиться в метро по направлению «здоровая психика», чтобы никуда в итоге не приехать, но устать как собака.

Именно так и получилось, что, пока Тео переходил дорогу, чтобы добавить разнообразия в цвете асфальта, в который упёрся его взгляд, его внимание вдруг привлёк огромный радужный флаг, свисающий из чьего-то окна. Затем другой, поменьше, на двери иначе ничем не примечательного кафе. Затем Тео начал замечать всё больше и больше, поражённый увиденным до ступора. Магазины с тёмными окнами, бесстыдно рекламирующие секс-игрушки и кожаную одежду на полуголых мужских моделях с оголёнными задами. Объявления на дверях баров о предстоящих дрэг-шоу. Книжные, в чьих витринах стояли книги с неоднозначными обложками. Открыто, громко и нагло. Ставший столбом посреди дороги, Тео не мог оторвать взгляда от больших выцветших букв: «М И Р», подмигивающих ему с одного из флагов своей простой, ясной декларацией. Мир, Поттер? Мир? Разбуженный наконец раздражёнными гудками машин, Тео побрёл домой.

В эту ночь заснуть ему не удалось. Не то чтобы это было для него неожиданностью, конечно. Заложив руки за голову, Тео смотрел в потолок, по которому, словно привидения, пробегали следы фар редких машин. Чётких мыслей не было. Усталость от долгой ходьбы помогла лишь наполовину; тело до сих пор странно сковывало, словно его мышцы готовились к старту. Сердце замерло где-то на стадии «внимание», тревожно ожидая выкрика: «Марш!». Встав с кровати, чтобы покурить, Тео покачнулся и сразу сел обратно. Медленно съехал с кровати на пол. Обхватил руками голову.

Его волнующе охватывало любопытством, присущим тем туповатым персонажам хоррора, которые всегда умирают первыми. «Если услышал шорох, — зло думал Тео, нашаривая телефон, — не иди, блядь, проверять. Идиота кусок».

Именно так и получилось, что через неделю Тео стоял перед дверями обычного итальянского кафе, в котором из итальянского была только престарелая уборщица. Вывеска гордо гласила: «Ромео и Ромео».

Спасибо хоть не Адам и Стив, отстранённо думалось Тео, когда он проходил мимо кафе во второй раз, по непонятной причине не решаясь зайти. Пока он колебался, ему удалось оглядеть небольшую публику снаружи и внутри: в основном мужчины, но попадались и девушки, вместе и поодиночке, примечательные абсолютно ничем. Пожилая пара в глубине, пьющая кофе с коричными булочками, воодушевила его больше всего — над чем, узнай он об этом, смеялся бы до упаду Борис, но думать сейчас о нём Тео себе запретил, — и когда он в третий раз остановился перед кафе, притворяясь, что с кем-то воодушевлённо переписывается (потому что у него чёрный пояс по деланной невозмутимости и неподозрительности), наконец убрал телефон в карман и, пробежавшись ладонью по волосам, вошел внутрь.

Со своим заказом он уже успел определиться, когда болтался снаружи. Не такой вычурный и гейский, как ванильный фраппучино на кокосовом молоке со вкусом имбирного печенья (серьёзно? кто вообще такое берёт?), и не такой снобский, как простой чёрный кофе. Один латте, пожалуйста. Нет, сироп не надо. Да, наличными. Спасибо, вам тоже.

Пока он ждал свой заказ в конце бара, практически вибрируя от волнения, маленький юркий бариста с проколотым септумом ловко готовил его нехитрый кофе. Он не знал, чего ожидал от этого места, но от его нормальности ему было по-глупому не по себе. Когда Тео шёл сюда, заставляя себя замедлить свой обычный широкий шаг, ему казалось, что люди знают, куда он идёт; они видят позорный крест, что он тащит, и _понимают_ , понимают о нём то, о чём ему самому размышлять физически неприятно. Когда он войдёт туда в своём длинном пальто, со своими дурацкими черепашьими очками и оксфордами, к нему прилипнут взгляды розововолосых мальчиков, сидящих на коленях у обтянутых кожей медведей, и они тоже _поймут_ ; и про Бориса, и про Китси, и про викодин, и то, как он не может смотреть на себя в зеркало, и то, как...

— Сэр? — с сомнением в голосе сказал бариста. — Ваш заказ...

— О, да, спасибо, — надеясь, что никто не видел, как он покраснел, Тео схватил свою чашку, едва не обжёгшись, и, быстро сунув в радужную банку пару долларов чаевых, прошёл к столику, который заприметил заранее: подальше от окон и людей, но не слишком, чтобы не вызвать подозрения, и поближе к красочному стенду с объявлениями и лозунгами, рассматриванием которого он и собирался заняться, чтобы не смотреть куда-либо ещё.

Кофе оказался хреновым — горчил. Тео добавил немного сахару, потом ещё. Пожилая пара засобиралась к выходу. Тео понаблюдал, как он подаёт ей пальто, помогает продеть руки, как она, улыбаясь, берёт его за локоть, словно они вышли прямиком из чёрно-белого голливудского фильма; бариста прощается с ними по имени, и они щебечут что-то дружелюбное в ответ. Интересно, почему они тут, в этом кафе, в таком районе? Может, их сын или дочь работает в этом месте, и они приходят сюда поддержать бизнес. Может, они живут неподалёку, в маленькой квартирке над книжным магазином, ещё с тех пор, когда тут было дёшево и не так модно. А может...

Тео выдохнул через нос и отпил свой кофе. В принципе, ему не было тут некомфортно: он не беспокоился, что положить ногу на ногу, или скрестить лодыжки под столом, или взять двумя пальцами чашку — это слишком по-женски; но каждый раз, мельком оглядывая помещение, он чувствовал, как сжимается в непонятной эмоции его сердце. Чувство ожидания, словно волнения перед встречей (но какой?) не покидало его до самого момента, когда он допил свой кофе и, на ходу надевая пальто, выскользнул за дверь.

Там, в свежести тяжёлого вечернего воздуха, он почувствовал, как с трепетом отпускает его напряжение, заменяясь новым, к которому он привык в мире снаружи. Постояв немного у входа под предлогом, что ему надо зажечь сигарету, Тео окинул взглядом кафе, над которым один за другим зажигались фонари, тихую в этот час улицу, и, беспомощный в своих поисках непонятно чего, пустился быстрым шагом по направлению к метро.

Второй раз, когда он потратил идиотски много времени на дорогу ради хренового кофе, случился чуть меньше чем через месяц, в субботу, в которую Китси была удивительным образом занята и Хоби привычно закрыл магазин. Бариста сменился: латте для Тео теперь готовила высокая девушка, по чьим рукам змеились татуировки.

Народу было побольше, чем в прошлый раз, — больше пар, в основном совсем молодых, но в двух столиках от него сидела шумная колоритная компания среднего возраста, из-за которой Тео чувствовал себя одновременно невидимым и очевидно, кричаще одиноким. От нечего делать — стенд он рассмотрел ещё в прошлый раз, и на нём не оказалось ничего интересного — Тео бродил взглядом по людям. Сцепленные руки, мягкие улыбки, звонкий смех, лица, волнующе сочетающие в себе женственность и маскулинность; ладонь на чужом плече, заговорщический шёпот, спелые яблоки губ, подведённые глаза. Глаза, глаза, глаза. Чернее угля, слаще мёда, светлей рассветного летнего неба.

Парень у окна смотрел на него уже больше минуты. Поймав на себе его взгляд в первый раз, Тео не подумал ничего такого; во второй — нервно отхлебнул свой холодный кофе, концентрируясь на нехитром рисунке скатерти; в третий, разозлившись на себя, прямо посмотрел в ответ. Парень поднялся с места, взял свой стакан (в котором был, видимо, молочный коктейль) и подошёл к нему.

— Привет. Тут свободно? — у него оказался очень приятный голос. Тео коротко кивнул, и он сел на стул напротив. — Не хочу начинать разговор с клише, но что такой парень, как ты, делает тут в одиночестве?

Тео усмехнулся, чувствуя, как лицо застывает в светскую маску приветливой отстранённости.

— Я мог бы спросить у тебя то же самое.

— Я Лео, — улыбка, протянутая рука.

— Теодор, — Тео пожал её. Что-то в его собеседнике — не то доброе лицо, не то крепкое рукопожатие — заставило сердце скакнуть в приступе болезненной ностальгии. Потерянный внезапной собственной сентиментальностью, Тео не зарегистрировал свои следующие слова: — Твои родители — фанаты Толстого?

Удивлённый смех.

— Вполне может быть. Русские без ума от своих классиков. Читаешь?

Что-то застряло у Тео в горле.

— Ты русский?

— Наполовину. Мать американка, — Лео отхлебнул свой коктейль (ванильный, как оказалось) и склонил голову влево, прищурив по-славянски светлые глаза. — Ты выглядишь так, будто привидение увидел. Я не вовремя?

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — Тео сглотнул. Незаметно вытер о брюки вспотевшие ладони. Знакомая ниточка, за которую если потянуть... — Знаешь, я немного говорю по-русски. В колледже учил.

— Pravda?

— Da.

— Ничего себе, — хохотнул Лео и, закусив губу, с улыбкой предложил: — Не хочешь пройтись? Тут немного шумно. И мне надо узнать твоё мнение о русской литературе.

«Пройтись» на языке нормального человека, оказывается, значит прогуляться вниз по улице и, дойдя до следующего перекрёстка, на вопрос: «К тебе или ко мне?» — ответить: «К тебе».

Справедливости ради, поговорить с Лео было довольно интересно. Учился в техническом колледже Нью-Йорка, мечтает стать авиационным инженером, но с работой пока туго; знает три языка, учит немецкий; читал «Идиота», и ему больше всего понравился Ипполит (Тео сказал, что его любимый персонаж — Рогожин, скорее из принципа, чем по правде. Он думал о бесовских глазах и диких тёмных кудрях, незаметно впиваясь ногтями в кожу ладони, пока Лео вдохновенно воспевал гениальность «Моего необходимого объяснения»). Они переспали, конечно. Конечно, выйдя из его квартиры на следующее утро, Тео тут же стёр его контакт из своего телефона. Дома принял три таблетки снотворного и проспал весь день.

Удивительно было, насколько быстро это стало рутиной для такого человека, как Тео. Ланчи с клиентами и натянутые улыбки днём, такие же улыбки, но в другом контексте вечером. Алиби было неидеальным (Хоби думал, что он с Китси, а Китси — что у него дела с Хоби), но он был осторожен, и вопросов никто не задавал. Это не измена, твердил себе Тео, отвечая на заинтересованный взгляд. Это не измена, лгал себе он, сжимая ладонь на чужом члене и уворачиваясь от поцелуя. Это не измена, потому что он не виноват, что на Китси у него больше не встаёт.

В «Ромео и Ромео» он перестал ходить тогда, когда бариста, ярко улыбаясь, спросил, делать ли ему как обычно. Бары он ненавидел, но по пятничным ночам, когда всё его тело ломило от слишком маленькой дозы — Тео пытался не то что бросить, а, скорее, попридержать коней — и безумие доходило до того, что он разговаривал с тёмной фигурой, сидящей на краю его сознания, Тео признавал, что у него, в общем-то, не было выбора. Зато у него были Лео, Стив, Эдди, Джон, Мартин, Ричи, Крис и далее по списку; их имена Тео запоминал из принципа, но совсем скоро кроме набора букв они ничего не значили. Они все были приблизительно его возраста, кроме одного исключения, от которого Тео ещё долго пробирала дрожь.

Его звали Фрэнсис. Он был одет с иголочки, и во всем его образе, в выражении лица сквозило презрение к происходящему. Он стоял у бара и курил — даже то, как он держал сигарету между длинными, желтоватыми от табака пальцами, было невероятно манерно, так, как это бывает у сорокалетних мужчин, не стесняющихся своей гомосексуальности. Он смотрел на Тео с прищуром, оценивая его костюм, словно если бы он был недостаточно хорош, с Тео не стоило иметь дело. Оценка пришла в виде пары пальцев самого дорогого в баре виски.

*

Тео перестал, конечно, когда они с Китси помолвились. Его отвращение к себе достигло такого пика, что он скорее выколол бы себе глаза, чем ещё хоть раз взглянул в сторону гей-баров.

Борис пришёл на вечер в честь их помолвки. Хуже этого сценария Тео и придумать ничего не мог. Словно быть нормальным, функционирующим членом светского общества ему в принципе не дано — улыбаться в щёлкающие камеры, целовать любимую девушку, расспрашивать Лонгстритов об их самочувствии и нравиться крёстной своей невесты. На нём всегда, понял Тео внезапно, будет чёрное пятно прошлого и скрытого настоящего; чёрное пятно без имени — имён было слишком много, — но с определённым лицом. Это лицо сейчас хмурилось на него подвижными тёмными бровями и кривило рот.

— Иди попрощайся. Нам надо уходить.

Тео чувствовал на себе его взгляд, когда пробирался сквозь толпу к Хоби. Прощание было коротким, но тяжёлым; Хоби смотрел на него и всё понимал, и это было невыносимо.

От Бориса, резко выделяющегося в пёстрой толпе, Тео отделяла всего пара метров, когда его неожиданно схватили за локоть. Уже приготовив вежливо-извиняющуюся улыбку, Тео развернулся и замер, открыв рот на полуслове.

— Мистер Абернати?

— Здравствуй, Теодор, — Фрэнсис, с зализанными назад огненными волосами, держал в руке бокал шампанского, и даже этот жест кричал провокационностью. Пальцы на локте Тео на мгновение сжались. — Позволь поздравить. Невеста у тебя красавица.

— Послушайте, — от внимательного, прищуренного за очками взгляда у него ещё сильнее вспотела шея, — не знаю, что вы тут делаете, но вы немного не вовремя.

Фрэнсис хмыкнул и отпил шампанское, ни на минуту не отводя глаз.

— Стыдно не знать собственных гостей, мальчик мой. Родственник друзей, — он кивнул на замершего в отдалении Бориса: — Любовник?

— Он? Нет, он просто...

— Живи своей жизнью, Теодор. Мне не удалось.

Тео смотрел на его удаляющуюся спину и чувствовал, как что-то мерзкое, грязное сворачивалось у него в желудке, словно иссиня-чёрная ядовитая змея.

В машине воздух был наэлектризован недосказанностями. Борис, закончив объяснения, молчал, но в его глазах, словно вспыхнувших снова углях, горело что-то мрачное, тяжёлое. Недовольством был изломан выразительный рот.

— Ну что? — не выдержал наконец Тео, повернувшись к нему. Борис нахмурился ещё сильнее, что придало его лицу почти гробовой вид.

— Кто был тот рыжий педик, с которым ты говорил?

От деланной небрежности Тео чуть не рассмеялся ему в лицо.

— Родственник друзей.

В чёрных глазах горел ад, но Борис ничего не сказал. По-русски пожал одним плечом и отвернулся к окну. Небо темнело.


End file.
